


Superbowl XLVIII (48) 2014 [With Fall Out Boy]

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bruno Mars halftime, Gen, Gorilla (song), Locked Out Of Heaven (song), Patrick Stump Imagine, Smut, SuperBowl 48, Superbowl XLVIII, Treasure (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Imagine)<br/>You've been waiting all week to spend SuperBowl Sunday with your husband Patrick Stump and his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished work wrote by me yesterday (SuperBowl Sunday) Before & during the big game!

You wake up, Look up and your laying on your husband Patrick's chest,

You ever so gently shake him, "Babe, It's time to get up now!" 

Patrick stirs slightly, lazily opening his eyes, and smiles,   
Kissing you with one of those lazy morning kisses that were always enjoyable

"Coffee?" He says grogily 

"On it!" you say as you make way to the kitchen

-4 Hours later-

"I hate the pre-game show! Do we have to watch it?" You ask as Patrick looks at you and smiles

"Yes baby! I'm sorry but we have company! And you have to get the snack's ready for game time" He kisses you and you can't help but smile into the kiss

"Your right baby, I'll busy myself in the kitchen 'til the game starts, K?"

"K" He says and smiles as he puts a quick peck to your cheek

"Love you!" He calls out as you turn and head to the kitchen

"Love you too babe!" you call out behind you

-Gametime-

You put the last bowl of dip on the table in front of the couch and snuggle into Patricks side

"Who are you gonna bet on?" He says playfully

"Denver"

Sarah snorts and says "I'll bet you five bucks on that!" 

You say "Oh, You are so on!"  
And shake hands

Brendon and Patrick both laugh

Pete, Joe, Andy, Patrick And Brendon had all made their bets and the game was about to start

You all laugh at the cheesy jokes made by Andy Samberg and almost choke on all the food you and Sarah spent half the day making


	2. Chapter Two

"She's pretty good huh?"  
You say over Renee Fleming singing the national anthem

"Shhh" says Patrick your somewhat annoyed but you don't complain

"And the home of the braveee" Comes from the tv 

"Wow" says Brendon   
Sarah slaps him on the arm and shrugs cozying back up to him on the couch Brendon says "Hey you just...." hums quietly and smiles while wrapping his arm around her

Patrick smiles and runs his fingers through your hair  
You chuckle mildly at the sensation and kiss him

"You wanna sneak off for a while?" Patrick mumbles to you in his low lust filled voice

"Patrick! The game just started! And we have company!" you whisper smiling

Patrick says teasingly "Okay, But don't come crying to me about how much you want it at halftime! I know you have a crush on Bruno Mars!"

You blush madly "I won't! Trust me!"

Patrick says "Yeah, Right" sarcastically

You smack Patricks arm and Sarah asks "What'd that one do?"

"He took my popcorn!" 

Sarah shrugs "Men"

-Cut Scene-


	3. Chapter Three - Halftime (With Bruno Mars!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where it gets sexual *Spoiler Alert!*  
> I've given my fair warning!

"What the hell was that?!?" Shouts an angry Pete

"Hahah I told you I was gonna win the bet!" Smirks Andy

"The games not over yet a**h***!!" yells Pete 

You look over at Sarah "Men" You shrug, She giggles

"It's halftime!" Patrick cheers "Introducing Grammy award winning artist - Bruno Mars!"  
From the tv

-Cut scene-

"oh yeah yeah yeah yeah oh ohhhh"

You look lustfully at the singer as he breaks right into 'Gorilla' Shaking those perfect goddamn hips

"You horny yet?" whispers Patrick

"Shut the f*** up!" you say as you blush sunburn red

"Oh you and me baby we'll be f*ckin like gorillas!" sings Bruno  
As Patrick hums along, Still not backing down

You cave, "That's it!" you say as you drag Patrick upstairs, Making your way to your room

"Oh na uh uh, Not so fast!" says Patrick very teasingly  
"What the f*** do you mean?" you exclaim

And he giggles, He f*cking GIGGLES! As if this is FUN! You think to yourself

"Nuh uh you made me wait now it's my turn!"

"F*** Patrick! Seriously?! Do you want me or not?!"

"Okay fine!" You almost yell as you turn away to walk back downstairs

"Oh No no no uh uh!" says Patrick as he grabs your wrist keeping you from leaving

"What do you want Patrick?" you say

"You to pay up for making me wait!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" 

"I have an idea or two...."

-Cut Scene-

Your blindfolded and tied up on the bed, naked

You can hear the music from downstairs, it's still halftime,  
"You are my treasure yeah you you you you are" Sings Bruno  
You can just picture the perfect way he's thrusting into the air, you groan lustfully at the thought,

Patrick returns from the bathroom, Kissing his way around your body, licking the spot right above your left hip that makes you squirm and moan loud with pleasure, 

You can't see his face but your certain he smiled after he stopped,

You hear the condom being ripped open rather quickly,   
Your sure he used his teeth because he's got his fingers inside you, You think he can't possibly get any deeper and he does, 

He makes you cum and groans loud when he hears your orgasm

He then removes his hand and you can hear him putting the condom on

He slides into you with great precision and makes you scream his name loudly

You don't even care if they hear downstairs you just wanna be slammed hard

He starts slowly, teasing your senses,

"Pat-ple-Oh my f*cking god please" you manage to squeak out

"Nuh-uh this is your punishment"

"Ohohohohoh hmmmmmmmm" you moan

"I think you've suffered enough" he says as he starts ramming you hard

"Gaaa gaaahhhh!"  
Is all you can force out of your throat

"Oh f*** I'm gonna, I'm gonna...." his voice trails off as he pulls out, He unties you and takes off your blindfold and the condom

You immediately go down to his awaiting c*** Sucking until he cums into your throat, moaning your name,

He falls onto you and you catch him, Laying his head on your chest, As he comes down from his high

After a while he asks "You think they heard us downstairs?"  
You say "I think they heard us on the moon" and you both giggle  

-Cut Scene-

When you two finally come downstairs fully dressed looking innocent you say "Sorry we fell asleep"

They all look at you like they know what you two did

The games almost over and most of the foods gone, and everyones getting ready to go,

You all say your goodbyes and Patrick drags you back upstairs when everybody leaves,

You fall asleep in bed in each others arms, Happy

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for reading to the end! This was my first ever attempt at fanfic!  
> If anyone needs a beta for any Pete/Patrick Brendon/Ryan Brendon/Dallon or Adam/Tommy Joe fanfic let me know! I will beta for you! Just ask! (:
> 
> This story is also on Wattpad! :  
> http://www.wattpad.com/37432930-superbowl-xlviii-48  
> And partially on LiveJournal!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! It was my first fanfic ever!  
> (P.S. Should I write a sequel?) (:


End file.
